Dream to Dream
by The1calledAkina
Summary: It's probably more PG than PG-13...Total S+S!!! Please R+R!!! If you love S+S... You'll love this!!
1. Suprise

Dream to Dream   
Chapter 1   
Ok this is my first finished Fanfic. My Sailor Moon one is coming along. I've only been working on it for like 6 monthes and i'm only on the 3rd chapter....   
O well on to the best Fanfic you'll read about S+S!!!!   
  
Disclamer: I did not steal this from CLAMP! I DO NOT OWN IT SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!   
I wish i did though! I changed some of the info about Sakura Li and Tori so it would match my story so don't bite my head off!   
But you'll find out what that is later in the story.... ~~~~~~~ = diffrent time period * * * * * = meanwhile or diffrent person at the same time ( ) my thoughts.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and jerked awake.   
  
"Sakura if you don't get a move on you'll be late for school!" shouted Kero. A "stuffed animal" talking to a 16 year old girl who still can't get to school on time.   
  
"Kero WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???"   
  
"I tried Sakura........... but you were talking about Li in your sleep again! I still don't see-"   
  
"Don't even START with me Kero!"   
  
"Alright, alright."   
  
"BYE!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hi Sakura!"   
  
"O hi Madison."   
  
"What's wrong?" Madison asked with a concerned look.   
  
"Nothing." replied Sakura   
  
"You had a dream about Li and the memories are coming back.." Madison said. Sakura looked at her and smiled   
  
"You know me too well Madison." she said   
  
"That I do."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" Class we have two new students today from Hong Kong." Mr. Terada said(he follows them everywhere!!).   
  
" Hong Kong???" Sakura thought not beliving what she heard.   
  
" Some of you might remember them from 4th grade.... Li Syaoran and Melin Rei."   
  
"What?!?!?!?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Is it to short? Too long? Needs more dialouge? Send me your comments at Sportfan321@hotmail.com OR Serenity4000@hotmail.com either one ^_^!!  



	2. Remembering

Chapter 2  
Disclamer: Yadadyadadada yadada you know the story...   
  
~~~~~~~~~Few minutes earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" You're nervous aren't you?" Melin said.   
  
" Hun? Yeah whatever you say Melin" Li said with a distant look. Melin sighed   
  
" He's been like this ever since we found out the Clow Mistress is in danger." She thought. "He didn't even want me to come! But I couldn't let him come alone. I still love him and I want him to be happy."   
They walked into the classroom. Li looked around and spotted a girl sitting in the second to last row with long, brown, uneaven hair and emerald eyes. She made eye contact, blushed, and looked down.   
  
" Li you can sit behind Sakura. Sakura raise-" " It's alright no need to tell me." and with that he he walked to his childhood seat and sat down.   
  
" OK............. Melin you can sit behind-" but Melin was already sitting behind Madison. " Right. With that over take a ten minute break before our math quiz."   
  
" Math still hard for you Sakura?" Li asked.   
  
" Not as hard as it used to be. How have you been Li?" she replied. They talked the whole ten minuets. Melin and Madison were talking about clothes(sweatdrop). Then Li watched Sakura as she took her quiz.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" So why are you here?" Sakura asked Li on their way home(Madison and Melin are hiding in the bushes taping the moment *sweatdrop*).   
  
" We caught wind that some cards are going to show up here. And that you would be in danger." he mumbled the rest.   
  
" What did you say?" Sakura asked.   
  
" That you would be in danger." Li said and blushed hotly. Sakura blushed realizing what he meant.   
  
" But Li I haven't felt a single cards presence since......." she couldn't finish her sentance.   
  
" You mean since I left?" he asked. Sakura looked down.   
  
" Yes." she said. Li came over and hugged her. She started to cry.   
  
" I've missed you so much Li! I've had nightmares about why you left or that you fell in love with someone else or that you died. Madison and Kero said I talked about you in my sleep," Sakura said trying not to sob, " I love you so much Li!" Sakura then allowed the sobs to come. Li took her face into his hands and wiping her tears away said,   
  
" You will always be the only one I love and don't you forget that Sakura!"   
  
" You mean that?" she said. He nodded and brought his lips to hers.   
They stayed like that for a little while then resumed their walk home. Madison and Melin taped the whole thing(anime tripping motion).   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Like it? Hate it? Too long? Too short? Email me at Sportfan321@hotmail.com OR Serenity4000@hotmail.com 


	3. The First Dream

Chapter 3   
Disclamer: yadaydaydayda i wish!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School the Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" Hey Li! Come here!" Madison shouted across the room.   
  
" What's up Madison?" Li asked.   
  
" Sakura won't be coming to school today." she said," She's feeling a little under the weather(over used cliche').   
  
" Is she alright?"   
  
"O yeah she's fine. As a matter of fact............... you can bring her assignments to her house after school today!!"   
It was more of a command then a suggestion. Li sweatdropped and agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's house at the same time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" Sakura watch out!" Li screamed and jumped in front of Sakura as the huge dragon spit a fire ball at Sakura.   
  
"LI NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura sat up screaming and in a cold sweat. " Phew! It was just a dream. Ooooo my head!" Sakura moaned and laid back down just as her dad came rushing in.   
  
" Sakura! Are you alright? I heard you scream." Adien said.   
  
" O I'm fine, Dad," Sakura said with a smile," I just have a headache from a nasty dream, sorry for scaring you!"   
  
"It's alright why don't you go back to sleep."   
  
"Ok. Night Dad!" Sakura said and closed her eyes. When the door closed Kero peeked over his drawer.   
He looked over at Sakura and noticed a burn up and down her arm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I know it's really short but hit me back with the comments! 


	4. Deadly Dreams

Chapter 4  
"DING DONG!!!"   
Sakura awoke with a start. "What?" she said sleepily.   
  
"DING DONG!!!"  
  
"Coming!" She shouted and dragged herself out of bed. When she opened the door she saw a boy with golden eyes and chestnut hair standing before her.   
Sakura smiled and said, "Hi Li. What are you doing her?" Li held up a notebook and a thremes.  
  
"I have your assignments and some of ' Li Syaroan's Famous Chicken Soup'!"  
  
"Awwwww Li! You shouldn't have!" Sakura said with a smile(they smile alot in this story!). " I would invite you in my dad's not home right now,   
but if you come by sometime again this week I'm sure he'd like to see you again!"  
  
"Sure! I have to go now but I'll come by tomorrow or something...." Li said, turned around and walked down the steps.   
He turned around and waved to her. She waved back from the window. She watched him until he dissapeared down the street.  
  
**********************************************************  
"I hope she's feels better." Li thought as he walked down the street. Li started to think of all the good times they had when they were kids.   
" Well there isn't much to think of you baka! You were really mean to her. But when you weren't you had lots of fun."   
Li imagened her standing there in her doorway with her hair messed up and her night gown wrinkled. Just then he reliazed that she had a red mark up and down her arm........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Morning class!" Mr. Terada said. He looked around his classroom at the students. He spied Rita looking worried about something and twirling a ring on her right ring finger.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Terada!" everyone said. The door to the classroom opened and in steped a healthy looking Sakura.  
  
"Gomen Mr. Terada! I slept a little later than I planned to today." some people in the class giggled. She smiled hoping she wouldn't get into trouble. He smiled back.  
  
"It's alright! I understand that you were sick yesterday. Why don't you have a seat so we can begin."  
  
"Gomen again!" Sakura dashed to her seat and sighed thankful she didn't get into to trouble. Madison looked over at her with an " Are-you-ok?" look. Sakura gave her a reassuring smile.   
But by third period Sakura wasn't looking too good. Li and Madsion noticed right away. Finally Sakura let the drowsyness and fatiuge take over.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura said. Everything was dark. She started to walk forward. A figure in green, chinese style robes appered in front of her.   
"Li?" The figure turned around. "LI!" Sakura shouted with happiness and ran towards him.  
  
"Force know my plight, release the light! LIGHTNING!!" Li shouted. Sakura got out of the way barley in time.  
  
"Li what are you doing?" Sakura shouted. His sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"You are weak Sakura! I can't believe I actually thought I was in love with you!" Meilin appeared beside him, "I'm in love with Meilin!" He and Meilin kissed( YES ON THE LIPS!!).   
He then turned around and slashed Sakura's arm with his sword.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Sakura screamed and grasped her arm with her other hand. Li kept attacking. All Sakura could do was doge as much as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li looked at Sakura for the 20th time since she fell asleep. but this time something was different. He saw some red marks on her arm. Then he noticed some on the floor as well.   
Just then Sakura awoke with a scream and fell on the floor, clutching her arm.  
  
"Sakura!!" Li and Madison screamed. Sakura laid there with tears in her eyes. Mr. Terada rushed over.  
  
"Sakura are you alright? What happened?" Li had Sakura's head in his lap. She shoke her head and noticed that her leg was bleeding as well.  
  
"Madison go get the nurse! Quickly!!" Mr. Terada said.  
  
"Right!" Madison said and rushed out. That was the last thing Sakura saw before she fell unconcious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nice cliffhanger hun? well maybe not........ 


	5. Dreams Can Come True...

Chapter 5   
  
Sakura woke to find herself in the nurses office with a bandage on her arm and leg. She looked around. It took her a while to remember what happened.   
When she remembered she started to cry, remembering how painful it was to hear Li say he loved Meilin.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" The nurse asked. Sakyra stopped crying.   
  
"Could I see Li Syaoran please?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." the nurse replied.   
  
"Please?"   
  
"Alright." the nurse said with a sigh. "I'll be right back." Sakura nodded and the nurse left. She walked down the hallway to Mr. Terada's room.   
She knocked on the door and went in. She wispered something to Mr. Terada.   
  
"Um Li could you follow the nurse please?" he said with a confused look to match Li's. Li nodded and stood up. He fely everyone's eyes on him as he left. He looked at Madison before he left. She was looking down with tears in her eyes.   
Once they were in the hallway the nurse said,   
  
"She asked for you. She looked so lost and scared." She said as they walked in," I couldn't refuse. She's behinde that curtain. I'll be across the hall." Li nodded and opened the curtain.   
  
"Sakura?" Sakura looked up. Her emerald eyes shining with tears, her cheeks red and hair kinda messed up.   
  
" O Li! I had the worst nightmare!!" and she broke down in tears again. Li rushed over and took her in his arms. He let her cry for a while.   
They stayed like that for a while. Soon after he relaized that she was asleep. He smiled, laid her down, got a chair, and sat next to Sakura holding her hand.   
The next thing he knew Sakura was waking him up.   
  
"Li my dad's taking me home. You wanna ride?" she said with a smile.   
  
"No thanks! I promised Meilin I would walk home with her today." he said with a half smile.   
  
"Ok well see ya later!" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed. She started to leave the room. "Li?"   
  
"Yeah Sakura?"   
  
"Thank you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!..........RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!........RINGGGGGG-"   
  
"Hello? O hi Madison.....Yeah I'm fine........I must of hit them on the side of the desk.... Un hun.............yep......Madison thanks but I'm really tired."   
  
"What??" Kero thought," She's tired at 9 o'clock?"   
  
"Bye Madison! See you tomorrow in school!"   
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Kero asked.   
  
"I'm just fine. Tired, but fine." she answered.   
  
"At 9?" he said looking skeptical, " You never go to bed before 9:30!!"   
  
"Yeah so?" she said with a raised eyebrow as she got into the covers.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
"I'm alright Kero! Good night!" Sakura said and faced the wall. ............. "Kero?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Could you turn the light off?"   
  
"*sweatdrop* Sure."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" Morning Dad wheres Sakura?" Tori asked the next morning.   
  
" She went to school early.... said she had something to do." Mr. Avolan answered.   
  
"What? The monster got up early? That's a suprise." He said and resumed his eating, then dashed off to meet Jullien.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Sakura is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" I thought I sensed a clow card yesterday... escpeccially when i was around Sakura." Li thought.   
  
"Li!! Wait up!!"   
  
"Sakura?" Li looked at her amazed. " Wow your up early.... When did you go to bed?" he asked knowing it would be after 9:30.   
  
" 9." Li pulled a quick trip   
  
" What? You never go to bed before 9:30!!" Li exclaimed. Sakura just shrugged.   
  
"I was tired last night that's all. Kero was making a big deal about it."   
  
" Hahahaha! That stuffed animal?" he saw the look on her face, " Well never mind lets just get too school." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sakura was full of energy all day. But they should have known it was too good to last.   
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!   
  
Everyone in the class cheered. "LUNCH TIME!!"  
  
"Come on Zachary! Not another story!!" Chelsea shouted at him   
  
"What? that's what the first bells were used for in the-" She smacked him across the back of the head.   
  
"Please shuttup."   
  
"Ow........"   
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be out there in a minuet." Sakura said.   
  
"Alright!"   
  
" See ya!"   
  
"Bye!"   
  
"Later." Li looked at her. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled a very, very, SMALL, smile. One of his rare ones. He left the room with one more glance at her. She sighed and looked out the window.   
  
"Now I can finally think about the clow cards in peace. I should talk to Li about it though..... I noticed my dream and sleep cards are missing. Could that be why I had those dreams? And why I've been so tired latley?" Suddenly a great pain came in her head. She screamed, but unfourtunatley no one heard her.   
She stumbled around the room, knocking over some desks then, finally falling she banged her head on the side of one. Her head then hit on the floor and she went unconcious. Her cuts on her arms and legs re-opened. Blood came from her head as well. She started to have the same dream about Li and Meilin.   
Only this time when Li attacked... he landed more blows. Cuts started to appear all over her body.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I wonder where Sakura is...." Rita said to eveyone.   
  
"Probably talking to Mr. Terada about Thursday's math test." Chelsea said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rita blushed when Mr. Terada was mentioned.   
No one noticed. Li, however, was thinking something else.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" I forgot my lunch." Mr. Terada thought as he turned the knob to his room. The moment he opened the door he knew something was wrong.   
He looked inside to see desks turned over all around the room and right infront of the windows was something underneath one. He moved closer............   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside(again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everyone heard the siren before they saw the actual ambulence. The paramedics ran into the school. Everyone gathered around the entrance.   
Li climbed up a tree knowing that he would be able to see from there. A minuet or two later they came out again with a student on their stretcher. Li looked over.   
What he saw nearly made his heart stop. Sakura was on that strecher!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Cliff hanger again!!! Hehehehe email me ok? 


	6. Only Hope

Chapter 6   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Avolan?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You have a phone call."   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mr. Avolan? This is Robert(?) Terada form Reedington Elementry School. I'm Sakura's teacher."   
  
"What is this call about Mr. Terada?"   
  
"Well I have some bad news."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jullien's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" Yo Tori!" "Huh? What Jullien?" Tori replied.   
"You have a phone call! It's your dad!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tori arrived at the hospital 5 minuets after Mr. Avolan.   
  
"Dad!!"   
  
"Tori!"   
  
"Did they say what room she was in?" Tori asked. Mr. Avolan shook his head.   
  
"No. Let's ask." Mr. Avolan said. " Excuse me but what room is Sakura Avolan in?"   
  
"She's in the ER right now. Their trying to stich her up. She was very mangled looking when she came in." Tori and Adien(tired of writing "Mr. Avolan" so here you go.) exchanged worried glances.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Li!" Mr. Terada yelled.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"This is the fourth time in the last 10 minuets Mr. Syaroan!"   
  
"Gomen Mr.-"   
  
"No apologies! Leave my room now."   
  
"But Mr. Terada!"   
  
"I said leave!! Pack your stuff and go!" Mr. Terada said......... with a wink?!? Li understood then, but didn't let anyone see it. He packed his things.   
Just before he left he looked back at Mr. Terada. Mr. Terada smiled. Li smiled bck and ran out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital(again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Li arrived at the hospital 10 minuets later in regular clothes, breifly explaing to MeiLin what was going on. He saw Tori and adien sitting down next to the nurses desk.   
He took a deep breath and walked towards them. Tori looked up. Whe he saw Li he got his angry look.   
  
"What are you doing here gaki?" he said with a look that would kill an ordinary boy. But Li isn't an ordinary boy.   
  
"I'll have you know, Tori, I had nothing to do with Sakura being in the hospital(he doesn't know what he did in that dream!!)." Li said trying to remain calm. Tori really ticked him off but he only had Sakura in mind today.   
Yet still the glaring contest continued.   
  
"Alright break it up you two," Adien said, "fighting won't get us anywhere. And it won't help Sakura."   
  
"Umm excuse me Mr. Avolan?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Your daughters out of the ER and she's in the ICU(ECU??). She's still unconsious but you can still see her. She's in room 515." Mr. Avolan nodded and all three of them dashed to her room. when they reached her room the were all disturbed by the sight.   
There Sakura lay with bandages all over her body except her face. Even so, she had a long gash across her cheek, which had been cleaned up. They all stod and watched her for a while. Every now and then looking at the heart monitor or IV.   
  
"Mr. Avolan I pressume?"   
  
"Yes? Is she going to be alright?"   
  
"She needs a blood transfusion. She has a rare blood type AB-(negative)."   
  
"But I'm A and so is Tori. Her mother was AB- but she isn't with us anymore." Li looked down.   
  
"I'm AB-(coincedence? i think not)," he said," I'll do it."   
  
"No way is that gaki giving blood to my sister!!"   
  
"Well unfourtunatley he's her only hope. We gave away our supply just a few hours ago. Even then there wasn't that much to begin with." The doctor said. Tori looked at Sakura and the at the heart moniter. He sighed.   
  
"Alright"   
  
"Ok Let's get him hooked up!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ok I changed some blood types around.....don't flame me!! I was just doing it to match my story!!   
And maybe you can give A to AB- I don't know!! Ya know? It matches my story...How Li is the only one who can help Sakura? get it? 


	7. Sakura's Dream

Sakura's Dream  
  
  
Disclamier: Yeah you know the deal and everything...  
  
It was dark everywhere. Sakura walked and walked. She came to a door. She knew she had to go through, but the door was locked. "Hmmmm," she said,  
  
" O, Key of Clow!   
Power of magic!   
Power of light!   
Surrender the wand...  
The force ignite....  
RELEASE!!!"   
  
The key turned into the magical pink staff.   
  
"WINDY BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!! WINDY RELEASE AND DISPELL!!"   
  
Windy blasted open the door and Sakura walked through. She walked in to find it was her house! She walked into her living room and saw a figure standing there.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
The figure smiled, nodded, and held out her hand. Sakura took a step forward then stopped.  
  
"You're not my mother." Sakura said. The figure, still smiling, turned into the monster she saw in her other dream. "JUMP!" Sakura jumped out of the way. "WOOD!" Wood wrapped itself around the monster.   
"DREAM CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND!! DREAM CARD!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li watched as a card appeared into Sakura's hand. "Dream Card?" he thought," That means Sakura's still asleep!! I have to wake her up!" Suddenly Sakura sat up.   
  
"Li use time!!" was all she said before she fell asleep again.  
  
"Sakura!" She was still. "I guess I should freeze time then right? Um... Ok..." Everything then turned a yellow green and everything stopped excet Li.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked around in the darkness... She could feel Sleep's presence. She walked for a few more seconds when she saw the small blue figure frozen in place. "SLEEP CARD RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND!! SLEEP!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another card materialized into Sakura's hand.  
  
"Sleep card" he read aloud. Just as he read it Time wore off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stayed asleep for a while. Li was by her side the whole time. When she woke, she found him yet again asleep while holding her hand. She sighed and watched him for a while. He opened his eyes about 5 minuets later.  
  
"Hi." she said  
  
"Hi." he said back. They stared at each other for a while, lost in each other. Then Li remembered the little box he had brought with him. he took it out of his pocket and knelt beside the bed.  
  
"Sakura before you say or do anything, there's something I want to say. Ever since the day I looked into your Emerald Green eyes. I knew I loved you. My love will go on forever,"   
He opened a box reveling a gold ring with a pink diamond in the shape of a Cherry Blossom on it, "Will you marry me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah I know it's all the old stuff and not the new Star ones but I wrote this before I saw those episodes.  
Also I don't have them memorized so I really don't know the chants... Hey it's better than nothing right? 


	8. The Answer

Chapter 8  
  
Sakura just stared at the ring. She took the box and stared at it more. She started to cry.   
She then looked up with a smile on her face.   
  
"Yes Li!! I will!!" She hugged him. He was suprised at first but hugged her back.   
He put the ring on her right hand and they kissed.  
  
"Ahem. Am I intterupting anything?"  
  
"Madison?!?" Li and Sakura broke apart and looked at Madison. Sure enough she had her video camera.  
  
"Madison? How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough. Hold out your right hand I want a close up." Madison ordered. Sakura held out her hand. Madison got stars in her eyes.  
  
"It's so KAWAII!! The perfect engagment ring!!" Li and Sakura sweatdropped.   
" I have to go and design your wedding gown now!! Of course you get the final say! See ya!!" Li and Sakura sweat dropped again.  
  
"Li this must have cost you a fourtune!!" Sakura exclamied.  
  
" Actually I've been saving up since 6th grade. I have enough money saved up to cover the wedding and the honeymoon."   
He blushed again. Sakura just kissed him again. Madison was still there taping the whole thing(she never really left), and thought,   
"Wait till Tori and Kero find out about this!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's Finished!! Yeah!! 


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
"Bye Meilin! See you next year!!" Sakura and Li shouted from the train station   
as the train pulled out that was taking her to the airport.  
  
"I wonder why she didn;t want us to go with her...O well!" Li thought  
  
"Li we have so much to do!!" Li smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Sakura smiled and kissed him. And they walked off into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura Kinimoto you'll pay for this!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I realize that this and the last chapter is a little short but whatever!!   
Hit me back with comments or i won't write a sequal ^_~!! 


End file.
